


champagne and cheese

by love-burns-brighter (amagicbeyond)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5x13, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, The Hike, episode coda, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/love-burns-brighter
Summary: They popped the champagne, which made several nearby birds take flight, which made David let out another little laugh-cry, which was quickly becoming Patrick’s new favourite sound.





	champagne and cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the itty-bittiest little ficlet as a way of venting my feelings after 5x13. I loved it and I desperately wanted one more scene of them but alas Dan has left us with the fanfiction gap instead. I'm coping. Spoilers for "The Hike."

They popped the champagne, which made several nearby birds take flight, which made David let out another little laugh-cry, which was quickly becoming Patrick’s new favourite sound. They drank from the bottle, since Patrick had somehow also forgotten to pack glasses, and their kisses were salty and bubbly and sweet all at once. It was perfect, he decided, far more so than if the day he had planned had come off without a hitch. 

_ He said yes. _

_ He’s going to marry me. _

His brain was still stuttering over the word, but he made himself think it, revel in it, say it out loud. “Husbands.”

David gasped against his lips, and started crying all over again. Patrick laughed, and held him as tightly as he could, and said it again. Nothing but joy.

They broke out the cheese and crackers. David was still hiccuping, once in a while, and kept stretching out his left hand to admire the glint of the golden rings Patrick had painstakingly measured and modelled after the silver ones now tucked away in a backpack. They were giddy and giggling, the pair of them, alternating between admiring the view before them and nuzzling all the love they were feeling into each other’s necks in between bites of brie. Patrick thought that David might just be persuaded to make this hike again someday.  _ It’s our spot now _ , he thought, and he’d never been happier in his life.

David licked some salt off his fingers and said, “You were going to back out, weren’t you? Save it for another day?”

He glanced at Patrick slyly, and Patrick ducked his head.

“I had all these plans,” he said. “And nothing was going right.”

David looked pensive.

“I’m glad I didn’t,” Patrick said. “Today has turned out kinda perfect.”

David gave him one of his sweet, crooked smiles. “I’m glad you didn’t either. It  _ is _ perfect, thank you very much.” He looked back out at the view. An eagle circled, calling to its mate. “You know, when we first moved here, it was my definition of hell on earth. I couldn’t wait to leave. I hated everything about it. I never thought it could be as beautiful as this.”

Patrick took David’s left hand in his, and rested his chin on David’s shoulder.

“Now I sit here,” David continued, “And I realize - this is my home. Here. With you.” He looked down at Patrick, who could see that his eyes were getting shiny again. “Home. Imagine that.”

Patrick pressed a gentle kiss below David’s earlobe, and David turned to capture that kiss with his own, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck, easing him backward until they were entwined on the blanket, cheese and champagne and insects and bears and Patrick’s throbbing foot forgotten. Just the love of his life kissing him for all he was worth, the golden rings Patrick had put on David’s hand pressed into his neck, thinking  _ home, home, home _ , and knowing he had found it too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [love-burns-brighter](https://love-burns-brighter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
